Shining Princess
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: An infection breaks out across the city of Tokyo turning its citizens into zombies. Amidst all this five high school students, their school nurse, and a young girl try to survive along with the help of the Guardian of Light. R&R
1. A Bright Light in a Bleak Night

Shining Princess  
>Chapter 1: A Bright Light in a Bleak Night<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead or any of the characters involved except for Guardian L. Light

Takashi, a student of Fujimi High School, sat on the spiral staircase that led the upper classes of the building. Below him was the school courtyard. He was busy day-dreaming when he heard the screech of metal being pushed on its hinges. He looked down at the gate and saw a single man dressed in a blue suit. He had his hand wrapped around the bars and was pushing on the gate. Three members of the staff approached him, one of them, a female teacher. Shout at him to leave. After he didn't reply she asked one of the men that had come with her to remove the man from campus. The man, a burly muscle-bound fellow, nodded and stepped toward the business man threatingly. He lifted the man up by the collar and slammed him against the gate. The woman said something to him and the man replied with an apology before the businessman put his head through the gate and bit the staff member's arm.

Takashi stared in surprise "What the hell?" he asked himself

The burly man fell to the ground holding his wounded arm. The business man grabbed the bars and again attempted to rip them off the hinges. The woman ran to the gym-teacher and inspected him. She shot up and back away from him.

"He's dead!" She shouted

"No way…" Takashi said

Suddenly, the businessman ripped the gate off the hinges and threw it aside. At the same time the gym-teacher rose to his feet.

"How is that possible? She said he was dead." Takashi asked

The two strange figures moved slowly toward the other two staff members. The two tried to run but the strangers lunged at them and bit their arms. Each dropped dead like before, only to rise moments later, the four figures began to move toward the school. Takashi ran inside the building and to the nearest class-room. He slammed open the door and shouted at the students that there was a murderer on campus and he'd seen them kill somebody. He grabbed his child-hood friend, Rei, from the class as the students rushed out the door. He pulled her aside and explained the situation in further detail. She scolded him for making it up and went to calm the class back down when the P.A. system bell rang.

"Attention all member of the student body and teachers. There has been a murder on campus, Repeat, there has been a murder on campus, all personel are asked to leave the campus in a calm and orderly fashion, repeat, leave the campus in a calm and orderly fashion."

The students and staff remained frozen for a minute before screams of panic and anarchy broke out as students tried to rush out of the building.

In another class at the far end of the school a single young man, Khota, tried to slip by the mobs and make his way to another classroom, as he slipped into the door he stopped as he came face-to-face, well, chest. With another student. Takagi, she glared at him

"What do you want nerd?" She asked

"I… I came to grab some stuff." He replied

"What stuff?" She asked "You aren't even in this class."

"I… uh… just some assignments I left in here." He replied

"god, you're an idiot." She said turning away from him.

"But, um, Takagi. Why are you still here?" He asked

"Me? I'm here because the law says I have to be here. So what if there's some grizzly murderer out on the loose, I could outsmart him and he'd be under arrest and would know to never mess with me." She replied

"But-"

"But nothing! Get back to class! When the head-master finds out about all this you'll all be in big trouble and I'll be the one he thanks for remaining calm in this chaotic situation." She explained

"Yes Takagi." He said turning away, he turned into the chest of yet another student. He looked up at the young man's face was blue and his eyes had rolled back into his skull.

"Oh my god!" He shouted slamming the door.

"What are you shouting about? And why are you still here?" She asked

"There's something outside the door!" He shouted back in fear

"What are you talking about?" She asked walking up to the door "Move aside, let me see." She shoved him out of the way and looked through the small square window.

"There's nothing-" She screamed as the student from before slammed his head into the window, behind him she could see other students like him.

"What-what are they?" She asked

"They look like zombies!" Kohta shouted

"Zombies, really Kohta? Zombies only exist in fake horror movies. This must be some kind of virus." She said knowingly

"A virus?" He asked

"Yes, a virus! And I'll be the one to cure it! When I do the world will give me a peace prize in medical knowledge and congratulate me on a job well done!" She grinned to herself as she thought of the money and fame.

"But Takagi." He said

"What is it?" She asked angrily

"How will you be able to cure it if you don't live through it?" he asked

"What do you-?" She stopped as they both heard something slamming against the door.

"What in the?" Takagi stared at the door intently when suddenly the door blew off its hinges and nearly slammed into Kohta.

Takagi screamed only to have a hand put on her mouth.

They both looked and in front of them was a young girl, she wore a white button-up shirt and white pants. On her ankles and forearms were gauze. Her hair was long and white and an odd quirk about her was her eyes. They were completely white, except for a black circle that outlined where her iris would be.

"Who are you?" Kohta asked

"My name is Guardian L. Light, and if you want to live, you'll need to listen to me." She said


	2. Undead Trauma

Shining Princess  
>Chapter 2: Undead Trauma<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead or any of the characters involved except for Guardian L. Light

A young woman with long black hair, carrying a wooden sword slashed through an oncoming zombie. Behind her was a group of three male students all carrying broomsticks.

"What's going on Lady-Saeko?" They asked

"I don't know." She replied before chopping a zombie in the neck as her small squad advanced through the school "But whatever it is, it isn't normal."

Back with Takashi and Rei, the two of them had met up with Rei's current crush, a young man whom Takashi didn't like, Hisashi

"What do we do now?" Rei asked

"First, we need to see how far the infection has spread into the city." Hisashi replied

"And how do we do that?" Takashi asked

"We get to the roof, from there we'll be able to defend ourselves and see what's going on."

"Sounds good, but how are we going to get to the roof? The whole school is crawling with those zombies." Rei replied

Hisashi looked around before noticing a janitor's closet. He opened the door and grabbed the broom, he stood on the head as he twisted and pulled on the handle, the metal piece that connected them came off in a twisted hunk of metal making a small spear. He handed this to Rei

"Use this to protect yourself?" He said

"What about you two?" She asked

"I'll be fine, I'm a trained black-belt in karate." He replied holding his muscular arm

"I've been fine with my bat so far. I trust it won't let me down." Takashi said shouldering his weapon

Rei nodded and let Takashi and Hasashi rush off in the lead. They fought their way to the roof. On the way they found one of their teachers, who had been infected, they fought him, but Hasashi was bitten. Once they were on the roof they found the tallest point they could. They looked around and saw the whole city was in ruins. Cars were crashed in the streets and the entire city was covered by the walking dead.

"Oh my god." Rei said cupping her hand to her mouth. "I need to contact my father." She said producing a cell-phone.

"Rei, there's no way you'll get through, the cell-towers have probably been crashed into more than likely, and the chance your father is still-"

"Shut up!" She said "I know the odds, but I know he's still alive. Just let me try, ok?" She asked

Both boys remained quiet, but nodded.

Rei nodded in return and flipped her cell open, immediately it began to ring. She answered and on the other end a male voice cried out

"Rei! Listen! If this is you and you're still out there you need to get out of the city. There's nothing that can be done about what's going on. Just find a way out, find Takashi. I trust him, he'll get you out safely. I'm sure of it."

He paused and gun-fire was heard

"Listen, in case I don't make it out, know that I love you." The phone clicked off.

She screamed "Dad! Dad!" She flipped her phone shut then opened it again to try and redial, and on the middle of the screen it read "No Signal Found"

"How is that possible? I was just talking to him." She said

"Rei, your father's right. We need to get out of the city." Takashi said

She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Takashi, Rei." They both turned and saw Hisashi was turning pale.

"That bite must've infected me." He explained "You need to get out of here. Leave me." He told them

"No!" Rei shouted "I'm not losing anyone else!"

"Takashi, listen to me. I know you're a man of reason. Kill be before I become one of them." He nodded his head toward the buildings

Takashi nodded and lifted his bat.

"No!" Rei screamed and put herself between Hishashi and Takashi "I won't let you kill him!"

"Rei…" Takashi said lowering the bat.

Hisashi collapsed suddenly and Rei turned to tend to him. After a few minutes he rose up again

"There Takashi, see. He's fine." She said smiling, her smile turned to fear as she heard a groan behind her.

They both looked and in front of them was the zombified version of hisashi. Rei screamed and jumped away from him. Takashi charged forward, bat ready. And slammed the wooden pole into the zombie's head driving the rotten flesh into the wall. Takashi stood there panting and he waited for the shock to pass.

"_This could happen to either of us, me or Rei. This isn't right."_

"Rei, get inside. I'll cover you from out here." He said

"Takashi…" She trailed, for a minute she stood there, but then she stood up and walked through a nearby door. Takashi looked out toward the city and took in a deep breath

"What the hell!" He shouted out over the decaying city

Back with Khota and Takagi. Light had sealed the door back in place. Meanwhile Khota had managed to craft a crude rifle from a gas-powered nailgun and a pencil taped to the top to substitute a sight.

Light looked toward the door and sighed. "Why did I have to get sucked into this now?" She asked

More banging sounded on the door as another group of the walking dead attempted to break it down.

"Khota, are you ready?" She asked

"Yes." He replied determined

"Takagi, stay behind us." Light ordered

"R-right." Takagi replied, scared

Light turned to the door. "Alright, bring it on you undead jerks."

The door burst forward again, crashing onto the floor, four zombies poured into the room. Light grabbed a nearby ruler and it was enveloped in a white light, when the light faded it was a white-wooden Staff. She charged forward and swung separating a zombie at the waist. Khota fired quickly three times killing the remaining three zombies.

Light signaled for them to follow her as she led them into the hallway.


	3. Preparations

Shining Princess  
>Chapter 3: Preparations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead or any of the characters involved except Guardian L. Light

Takashi and Rei ran through the halls killing any of 'them' that would get in their way. The duo were about to turn out of the building when they looked out and saw that the whole courtyard was full of 'them'.

A scream echoed through the school and they turned around and sprinted off.

Meanwhile, Saeko had arrived at the nurses' office where a student had sacrificed himself to save the nurse. Saeko thanked him and gave him an 'honorable' death by cracking his head open to prevent him from becoming one of 'them'.

"Ms. Shuzuka, are you alright?" Saeko asked

"Yes, I'm fine, but I wonder who that boy was." The nurse replied

"Then let's get going." Saeko said leading the way out of the office. As she entered the hallway she heard a scream and sprinted away leading Ms. Shuzuka

Rhota and Takagi, with Light's help. Had made their way to the bottom floor. They looked around saw they were surrounded by 'them'

"What are we going to do?" Takagi whispered

"Stay calm, you freaking out now will only get us killed." Light replied calmly as she tried to take a step forward.

She put her foot on the ground and accidently kicked a pop-can. The aluminum cylinder crushed under her foot and she gasped through her teeth, she lifted up her foot to see that it was bleeding on the underside. She sighed and held up her right hand, it glowed white and she put it on her wound, it sealed shut and stemmed the bleeding. She looked up contently to see that all of 'them' were moving toward the three.

"Crap, I must've alerted them with the can." She said "Khota!"

"Right!" he shouted as he began to fire, a demonic grin on his face. He downed fifteen zombies and switched belts downing another fifteen. If Khota didn't take care of 'them' and they managed to make their way to the group Light would slice them in half somewhere with her staff.

After a half hour of battling Khota snuck to the back of the group.

"What are you doing?" Takagi asked

"I'm out." He replied shrugging

"That's no good!" She shouted

A door that the trio had sealed behind them burst open as a wave of 'them' poured out from behind.

Takagi screamed and grabbed a nearby power-drill aiming it into the nose of the nearest zombie and pulled the trigger, the small spike began to spin, ripping the flesh from the zombie's face. When she stopped Takagi was covered in blood and the body fell to the ground. She began to cry. Light swung her staff once more taking off the heads of two of 'them'

"Khota! Cover her!" Light shouted _"This doesn't look good, at this rate we'll be overrun, I can't afford to lose these kids… or the others."_

As Light swung and knocked away another group of 'them' a group of 'them' flew into the air from the back of the group.

Light looked and saw Takashi and Rei fighting their way to them. Another group was sent hurtling into the air as she saw Saeko and Ms. Shuzuka coming toward them.

"Finally, reinforcements." Light muttered to herself.

The newcomers reached them within a few minutes and they began to assist them in fighting off 'them'.

"So, who are you?" Takashi asked as he swung his bat into the head of one of 'them'

"Guardian L. Light" Light replied swinging her staff disconnecting three heads from their bodies

Saeko froze for a second "Guardian?" She asked

"Yes." Light replied as she continued to fight

Saeko regained control and sliced a zombie through the middle.

After another hour of fighting the group stopped and looked around. All of 'them' were dead lying at their feet.

"Now where do we go?" Takashi asked looking amongst the group.

"We need to get out of here, simple as that." Saeko stated

"She's right, this place has become too crazy, we need to get out and see if there's a safe area." Takagi agreed

Light nodded and looked around "There!" She shouted pointing to the courtyard

"What?" they asked

Light sighed forgetting her powers. "There's a bus on the other side of the building there, we could use it to escape.

"That's excellent." Khota said grinning "Let's get going then." He said

The group nodded and ran on into the courtyard, through the hour-long fighting they'd attracted the zombies in the courtyard outside and had killed them as well. So the courtyard was clear. They reached a door and yanked it open before heading inside. In front of them was a mound of desks and chairs

"What the?" Takashi asked

"There must be survivors on the other side and they blocked this way to make sure they couldn't be followed by 'them" Takagi explained

"Damn, that's pretty smart." Takashi agreed

"Not unless there are no zombies behind them and there's only friends." Light added

The group remained quiet

"Come on, we won't be able to clear this all away in time before they wander down here, up the stairs." She said leading the way.

The group followed and she led them around the area until they came to a stair-case that would take them down to the original floor. There they found a group of four other students, two boys one with what looked like a large-scale tuning fork and one with a medical transfusion stand.

"What's going on guys?" Takashi asked approaching them

The student with the medical stand gulped and nodded forward toward a pair of double doors. Takashi walked forward and gasped as he saw almost the entire room was filled with 'them' one of their faces reached up and tried to eat its way through the window.

"What do we do?" Rei asked

"We fight our way through." Saeko answered

"No, there's too many." Light said thinking, a though struck her

Her mind flashed back to the can when she was defending Takagi and Khota.

"That's it! They respond to sound." Light explained

"She's right. When you stepped on the can right?" Takagi asked

Light nodded

"Someone explain please?" one of the two female students asked

"It's simple" Takagi began "They're dead in every sense of the word except their hearing."


	4. Partitions

Shining Princess  
>Chapter 4: Partitions<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead or any of the characters involved except for Guardian L. Light

Light looked around from the door-frame. Takashi stood next to her. The two of them had chosen to go ahead and test the group's theories. Light noticed a shoe nearby and lifted it above her head before throwing it into a nearby set of lockers. The small cloth and plastic article flew across the room silently, and collided with the lockers releasing an echoing metallic sound. The zombies in the room turned toward the sound and moved toward it slowly.

Takashi nodded to himself and signaled for the group to come forward. The group moved down the stairs toward the bus in the courtyard when the student with the large tuning fork hit it against the safety barrier of the stairs. The long note echoed through the room.

Everyone froze and looked toward the mound of thriving bodies. The moving stopped and they slowly began to stand.

"Run!" Takashi shouted and the group broke into a dead-sprint toward the bus.

"Why did you yell?" Takagi asked as she caught up to him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"We could've gotten away if you hadn't shouted" Takagi explained then screamed as one of them lunged and tried to grab her leg.

Rei stabbed it through the head as she caught up "Are you alright?" She asked

A nail drove itself into the head of one of the zombies that'd been in the courtyard. It had been laying down and was standing as the group ran toward them. This happened three more times to three others scattered around. Khota caught up to them grinning devilishly

"Khota… are you ok?" Takashi asked

"Never better." He replied

A liquid-thud sounded behind the group and Light dropped in behind them.

"Less talky more running!" she shouted taking the lead on them.

Saeko ran past them right after that, the group picked up the pace and made it onto the bus, the students who'd been following them made it on safely right after they'd secured the bus.

"Ms. Shuzuka, please take the wheel." Saeko said

The nurse nodded and sat down in the driver's seat. She turned the keys that had been left in the ignition and the bus revved to life. She hesitated to push on the gas.

"What's taking you?" Takagi shouted

"Them." She said pointing toward a group of students rushing toward the bus from the courtyard

"Who are they?" Takashi asked

Rei eyes had gone wide.

"Go!" She shouted

"What?" Takashi asked in surprise

"Go, leave them." She said again

"That's the math teacher." Saeko explained

"I know who he is, which is why I'm telling you to leave." Rei explained

"Wait!" The man shouted to them.

"Let them on." Saeko said calmly

"No! Leave now!" Rei shouted

Takashi was split when he sighed and opened the door and let the group inside.

As they'd been argueing the group outside were running toward the bus when one of them tripped. The young man grabbed the teacher's pants and looked at him pleadingly

"Please sir, I think I sprained my ankle" he said

"Oh, well, alright." He sighed and lifted his foot before slamming it into the boy's face breaking his glasses and crushing his noise.

"Sir, why did you do that?" The boy asked weakly

"Survival of the fittest, now let go of me." He said kicking his hand off his pants.

Back to when the group got on the bus; Rei glared at Takashi

"You'll regret this." She explained

"Ms. Shuzuka, go now." Saeko stated

"Right." Ms. Shuzuka turned to the windshield and waited for a minute

"What are you waiting for?" The teacher asked

"I… I can't." She said

"Why not?" He shouted

"Your oath?" Saeko asked

She nodded

"Listen Ms. Shuzuka, they aren't human anymore…" Saeko said

Ms. Shuzuka turned to the windshield again. "Alright…" She slammed her foot on the gas.

"They aren't human, they aren't human, they aren't human. Not anymore!" She screamed as she splattered 'them' across the courtyard and slammed the bus through the gates of the school. She squealed the tires as she turned to their left and made their way to the city.

The group sat silently for almost two hours, except for the other teacher and his group, while he told them lies of how he would keep them alive with his amazing skills and the group would praise and swoon over him.

"Alright, I think things come down to this." He stated "We need to choose a leader."

"A leader?" Saeko asked "Why?"

"We need someone to determine how to use our skills." He said "I nominate and vote for myself."

"Here here!" his group of six shouted from the back of the bus.

Takashi looked around and saw how his friends were tired out and depressed. He sighed "I don't want to sound selfish, but I'll vote for myself."

Saeko looked around and noticed Light "I vote for Light."

Light was looking at the floor of the bus, her hands on her face and she cried softly. She looked up at them, tears running down her face.

"No, not me. I'm not fit to lead. I vote Takashi." She said before returning to her position.

"The rest of the group voted Takashi bringing things to a tie."

"Well, I guess we'll have to decide who's going to stay and leave then." The teacher said "Two groups can't co-exist. It doesn't work." He explained

The bus rocked suddenly throwing everyone into a seat.

"What was that?" Saeko asked

Ms. Shuzuka shrugged "I don't know. I didn't hit anything."

"Did something hit us?" Takashi asked

Light looked up and gasped

They group followed her gaze and their eyes widened. Floating outside the window was Light, only something was different, instead of her all white outfit black had been incorporated to form the majority, what white remained were little orbs.

"Who is that?" Takahi asked

"That's Blind." Light replied "Takashi, listen. I don't have much time left. In three months time my people will declare war. We need help from everyone we can get. Will you help us?" She asked

Takashi looked around to his group and they nodded. He turned back to Light and nodded "Yes."

She smiled "Thank you." And disappeared, as did Blind outside.

Light appeared in the war room and Darkness turned to see her fall. He disappeared in a blur and caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She said nodding and trying to stand up.

Twilight ran over "Light! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Blind was there."

"What?" Gatescholar asked as he approached

"Yes, Blind was there" Light added "But Takashi and the Fujimi High Survivors have agreed to help us."

"That's not good, and it is…" Twilight said

"Good work Light. Water!" Gatescholar shouted and Water approached

"Take care of her please." He said signaling toward Light.

Water nodded and helped Light stand on her feet and helped her to a small-side room.

Darkness looked with Twilight at the room "This isn't good. The Darks are already mobilizing." Twilight said

"I know. They're moving too quickly. I just hope that they haven't found out our plans." Gatescholar said

"If they have we won't be able to win this war." Darkness added

"Exactly, which is one thing we can't afford to let happen…" Gatescholar said.


End file.
